Chemins de fantômes
by Aledane
Summary: Les assassins ne devraient pas vieillir, pense Ezio. Pourtant, il l'a fait, lui.


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je me lance sur le fandom AC avec un petit OS sur Ezio. Parce qu'il est beau, grand, fort, badass, et que je l'aime. Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais être gentille avec lui. Plutôt tout le contraire... Vous pouvez y voir du Ezio x Leonardo, ou pas.**

* * *

Chemins de fantômes

Parfois, Ezio quitte sa maison à l'aube.

Il ne prévient personne. Ni sa femme, ni sa fille, ni la vieille Lucia qui a un peu trop tendance à se prendre pour sa mère, ces derniers temps. Leur expliquer serait trop long, ou peut-être trop difficile.

Il n'y a que Tonio, le portier, pour le voir sortir discrètement par la porte de derrière, mais il ne pose jamais la moindre question. Et Ezio l'en remercie.

La porte se referme sur lui, et il s'en va de son pas de vieillard chancelant, appuyé sur cette cane qui lui est désormais nécessaire pour se déplacer. Sous ses bottes au cuir fatigué, les chemins de Toscane sont en tous points pareils : pleins de poussière et de souvenirs. Et tandis qu'il marche entre les vignes de sa propriété, sa mémoire se réveille doucement.

Il se rappelle de ces années passées entre Florence et Rome, ainsi que des détours répétés vers Venise, dans le merveilleux désordre de l'atelier de Leonardo. Il se rappelle de Mario, de Niccolò et de la Volpe, de Paola, Theodora, Antonio, et de tous ces gens croisés au fil de sa route. La plupart ont arrêté depuis longtemps de marcher, sur les chemins de pierre comme sur ceux de la vie. Ezio peut dire qu'il est seul à encore les arpenter.

C'est un peu étrange, pour lui, de se rendre compte qu'il est le dernier membre vivant de cette confrérie originelle. Il était certes le plus jeune, à l'époque, mais son impétuosité le destinait à une mort grandiose : celle d'un héros qui aurait sacrifié sa jeunesse et son avenir pour la plus belle de causes. Mourir au combat, le sourire aux lèvres et le sang imbibant sa tunique : voilà le sort qui aurait convenu à Ezio Auditore.

Mais il est encore là aujourd'hui, debout malgré son dos qui lui fait mal et ces cicatrices qui lui ont promis la mort mille fois. Il est là, un peu étonné de sentir son coeur battre dans sa poitrine, et il n'y a aucune question sur ses lèvres ; juste une éternité de questions qui resteront sans réponses.

(Pourquoi moi pourquoi maintenant pourquoi ici pourquoi vous me croyez invincible pourquoi tout ça pourquoi tant de mystères pourquoi me laisser seul pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?)

Ezio se demande si c'est là le destin des Prophètes, de voir le monde s'écrouler et renaître sans cesse devant eux. Parce que tout a tendance à partir en vrille, ces derniers temps. À Florence, on brûle les tableaux de Botticelli, tandis que Constantinople se noie dans le luxe et l'opulence. Leonardo a quitté sa ville sur l'eau pour la France, avant de mourir après avoir révolutionné le monde deux ou trois fois.

Et lui ? Que lui reste-il, à l'assassin sans visage qui donna sa vie à une cause immortelle ? Pas grand-chose, en vérité. Une ferme encerclée de vignes, une femme trop jeune que le sourire à désertée depuis des années, et une fille dont il n'est même pas sûr de voir les vingt ans. Un fantôme de bonheur auquel il s'accroche quand même, parce qu'il paraît qu'après c'est le vide et la mort, alors autant s'en contenter.

Florence est un tombeau pour les Auditore. Il a eu tort de se croire l'exception.

S'il s'était écouté, il aurait déjà rejoint Leonardo depuis longtemps. À Venise ou en France, il aurait coursé les filles et croisé le fer, et la nuit Leo l'aurait tiré dehors pour regarder les étoiles. Et tout aurait été parfait, parce que Leo avait toujours su remplir à grands coups de pinceau ou de fusain cet immense vide qu'est la vie.

(Ezio a au fond d'un coffre un dessin qui témoigne de ça. Un portrait de lui à trente ans, joie au coeur et capuche ôtée. Ce n'est pas un chef-d'oeuvre, mais il l'adore quand même. Ça lui rappelle qu'à une époque, il savait encore rire.)

Il n'a pas suivi Leonardo.

Il aurait dû le faire.

Ce sont des certitudes qui le font frissonner, malgré la chaleur de la Toscane. C'est pour ça qu'il sort à l'aube, quand l'air est léger comme la neige et que la rosée glace le sol. Il n'a pas l'impression de trahir sa femme et Flavia, quand c'est ce froid-là qui lui serre le coeur et fait trembler son corps de vieillard. Il se dit qu'il est heureux, que jamais il n'a souhaité d'autre vie que celle-là.

(Il donnerait tout pour y croire juste un seul instant.)

Les assassins ne devraient pas vieillir, pense-t-il. Pas avec ce sang séché sous leurs ongles et cet avenir qu'on ne leur a jamais promis parce que le meurtre appelle le meurtre et la mort la mort. Lui a tenté de s'en sortir, de construire quelque chose de viable. Et ça l'est, assurément. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est suffisant.

Demain est un autre jour mais demain est identique à hier, dans cette ferme aux vignes rouges. Il y a toujours ces vieux fantômes qui hantent les chemins, Leo qui brille au milieu des étoiles, et le portrait du mentor Auditore qui lui renvoie une infinité de regrets au visage.

Ezio voudrait en vouloir à la vie de lui faire subir ça, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle offre juste ce qu'elle a, la vie, et si c'est misérable, tant pis, il faut faire avec.

Un assassin apprend à le faire, avec le temps.

Et alors que le soleil se lève au-dessus des vignes, Ezio ferme les yeux et espère ne pas avoir à se réveiller.


End file.
